


Don´t save the Princess au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, BAMF Women, F/F, First Meetings, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Wanda´s life was never something Wanda herself had real control and when her father wanted to offer her in a political bargain for Genosha...Wanda would like to run, even though, she knows is it impossible. But is it?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff e Kitty Pryde, Wanda Maximoff/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Don´t save the Princess au

N/A: This comes to me lately. The idea of EW Kitty saving Wanda from a bad marriage and being a breeding stock is too interesting to pass down- and a warning here: Wanda is not as OP as canon to make this story believable if she was...EW Kitty wouldn´t need to save her- and here we go.

Forge alliances is a skill many leaders must abide in order to secure their power and influence over their lands- King Magneto knows this first hand how a strong alliance can change the tide of any conflict- and King Mangeot is politically savvy enough to see this situation befalling Genosha as an opportunity. "Think of this way, Wanda, this marriage can profit great use for Genosha" his tone is typical of a King, yet, he offers somewhat a candid tone to his unwed daughter now. "and in some cases, he doesn´t even require the woman to be devoted...and he could even send you back if you wish" his tone trails off and Wanda- donning herself with a crimson dress worth of her blood status- has her head lower as steps can be heard. 

(Pietro is already married and would gladly blow up Genosha to the ground if it means protect Wanda, a flattering thought, sure, but not one that would be realistic or helpful)

"Indeed, the paints of Princess Wanda don´t make justice to her beauty" his tone is masculine- as it should be- and laced with charism and confidence, and the Princess wonders if she would have found this occasion joyful if the situation was different. "I shall take her as my wife" and she doesn´t need to see his smirk- nor she wants to think of his zombies who pillage places at his command or the curses he puts just because- and Wanda remains silent.

(Does she needs to speak something? Oh, right now, she envies Jean Grey so much...what if Wanda had managed to married Scott Summers? Maybe they wouldn´t be a great love story, but, she would be secure from ...this)

Wanda looks at the window-the only one open and where the birds Wanda nursed back to health before this conflict rise are now flying free and Wanda can be willful at this aspect- and her eyes wide as she sees a woman with chestnut curly hair arrives with snowy owl´s wings.

(One could make the mistake of thinking is Angel´s wings, but, Wanda is a scholar and versatile in many subjects, chiefly, angelology)

The woman let her bare feet touch the ground and King Magneto-not being in a good mood thanks to the political warfare the Evil Necromancer caused by trying to seize some of Magneto´s lands and succeeding- barks at the woman - donning herself in a gown consisting of a white shirt and a dark coffee-colored skirt as her wings are gone in a second. "Who are you?" and Magneto is not opposed to killing a woman if she steps her boundaries.

(Ironically, that what was make him so attractive to Wanda and Pietro´s mother and this was also what makes Lorna´s mother flee for her life or try to)

The woman chuckles too amused and Wanda doesn´t see why- does she wants to die? Wanda is deeply aware of a certain cult around Genosha that seems to think to die by Magneto´s is a great honor, but, there´re better ways to die than break in his palace in such crucial event- and the Evil Necromancer is also amused, but, confused as well. 

"Oh, if you don´t know who am I? Then ...I´m doing my job well" she states and Magneto is ready to use his powers- the king of magnetism is how everyone calls- is powerless all of sudden. "Oh, Erik" she shakes her head in disappointment. "sit down and don´t speak..." and Magneto does just that.

Immobile in his throne without emitting a sound- except his breathing- and his eyes moving from all the corners possible trying to send a message that is more than clear to the others.

"Well, not everyone is cable of sedating Magneto like that" the Evil Necromancer speaks - his tail is waving around like a serpent as his golden eyes look at the new welcomer- and the woman is not giving him attention as she addresses Wanda now.

Kurt is not one to be ignored. "Lady, you made a great entrance, but, I´m afraid you´re bothering my plans here...I´m to be wed today, you see" Kurt states and her doe eyes land on his form- yet, Kurt feels paralyzed as his eyes can only register Kitty lift one finger to her lips as she winks at him- and now Kitty speaks to Wanda. "I´m here to kidnap you...if you wish"

Wanda watches as her father is paralyzed still and Kurt is cold sweating as he can´t speak either. Her eyes land to the woman who is non-threatening as it can be-what´s the old saying? Never judge a book by its cover- and Wanda waits until her mind can conjure thoughts again.

"Why?" she asked after all, why this woman would want to kidnap her...if she chose(?) is not something Wanda can understand.

"I saw hundreds of women forced to marry men for the sake of the kingdom, some marriages ended in a nice love story, some end in a peaceful co-existence, some end in death and some end up in devastation" her tone is neutral as she continues. "I could be silent and let you remain to this fate, I could, but it wouldn´t be me if I did that" and adds. "If you want...neither of those options needs to happen"

Wanda wants to run and at the same time, she wants to stay still. What does she want?

(It would be easier if she has put a spell on Wanda, then, she would have an excuse for her indecision)

"If...If I go with you..." she can feel Magneto´s eyes on her as well the Necromancer, and she won´t lie and say it didn´t frighten her a little, " what will happen to my country? I can´t be selfish to ignore their fate"

The woman nods and now gazing at the Necromancer. "Why you don´t speak the truth, tell me, is it possible to form an alliance without marrying Princess Wanda?"

And Kurt wants to lie and deceive the woman, yet, his lips are telling the truth. "Of course, political marriages bored me...I can accept another arrangement, though, I would love to have Wanda as a trophy wife. Her beauty is mentioned by many taverns"

"Oh...and if Wanda does accept marry you, what´s the outcome for her?" and Kurt can´t lie.

"I´m not a bad husband. In some cases, I´d not mind if my wife has a lover, proving I don´t have any feelings for her, as long she´s discreet"

"Would you?"

"Yes, sure...in some cases, I humiliate the woman who took a lover, but, it wasn´t because she had a lover but because she went against my plans. Worst outcome? I torture and left the woman to wish for death...if I love the woman and she doesn´t love me...I may try to manipulate the facts so she would see me in a better light, but, I would kill her" and his golden eyes are frowning at her. "Who are you?"

The woman blinks at this question as if something inane to do. "You´ve been wondering about me...and has no idea how I look?" and she turns to Wanda. "Is your decision to make..."

"And if I go to you...what´ll happen to me?"

"Nothing"

And Wanda watches the woman´s hand-devoid of any rings or any jewelry- and look at her father who is still stuck in his predicament and to her almost-husband who is completely still. And she thought no more as she took the woman´s hand. "Can I ask your name?" is a question made in the last thought, an afterthought, because she was sure the woman wouldn´t reveal herself.

"I´m Kitty Pryde. I´m the First Necromancer. And I´m here to kidnap you and take you away from here"

And her wings are back as Wanda is being carried in bridal style and is being taken away.

The Princess is kidnapped, yet, no one mentions how she doesn´t want to be saved.


End file.
